Naughty Series
by Animefanfic1234
Summary: A series of naughty stories! AMUTO, what do amu and Ikuto desire from each other? Something naughty.
1. Naughty Police

_**Kawaii- How about some Amuto? **_

_**Amu- YAY **_

_**Ikuto- lemons? **_

_**Amu- no kawaii please -puppy face- **_

_**Kawaii- Yes its naughty series anyways! **_

_**Ikuto- Kawaii does not own shugo chara.**_

* * *

My name is Hinamori Amu, I am married to Ikuto. Here is a strange story of how we met. Hehe.

"Good job Hinamori-San" my boss Tadase pats my shoulder."These documents are nicely filed, you are the best secretary any boss could wish for!"

He stares my body hungrily. I shake myself away gently,"Thank you Hotori-San"

"Oh just call me Tadase."

"Yes Hotori-san" I reply kindly. He thinks he's close to me...no.

"You can call me Tadase." he says.

Suddenly he pushes me on his desk and fondles my breast.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream.

I shove him and kick his dick with my heel.

"Ugh" he groans in pain.

I pick up my purse and head out to the parking lot tears welding up in my eyes.

I hastily rub them away.

As I went to my car I noticed a card on it, an ad, every car had one on its window.

"Tch" I sigh and open my car door dumping my things in the other seat.

As I start driving I realized something. My car was going too fast! But the brakes are fine, I'm not pushing on it quickly!

"What's wrong?" I stop my car but I couldn't find the problem. I was behind the building trying to find a source.

I hear a sudden knock on my window. Did he follow me here?!

I turn around to see a police officer. He was HOT. Stunning midnight blue hair, gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. His lean body, oh I want to...wait Amu! Stop and calmly talk to him.

I roll down my window and try to control myself.

"Y-yes?" I squeak.

He chuckles at my reaction,"Miss may I please have your name? Your driving too fast." He pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"H-Hinamori Amu." I mutter hastily, I didn't have the money to pay the ticket.

"You must pay a fine of 500 dollars." He hands me the ticket. Ikuto...

"Is there another way for me to pay the fine? I'm short on the money." I nervously reply.

"Well there might be. Unlock your car and go to the back seat." he smirks.

"Eh? Why?" I stammer realizing what was going to happen.

"Well I guess you'll have to pay" he says leaning on my car.

"Fine" I grumble and get out the car going into the back seat.

He comes in with me and locks the car,"Pleasure me and I'll let you off."

"B-But!"

"Too bad" he smirks and takes off his cap. Then unzips his pants releasing his monster dick.

For a moment I couldn't breath. I was supposed to do something.

Seeing the confusion on my face he took my hands and lead them to his cock, massaging it with my hands.

I gently massaged it earning a groan from him. I shyly bent down and licked the tip.

"Try sucking on it" he pushed my head closer.

I started sucking and licking it. Then I tried to put the whole thing in my mouth. He moaned in pleasure but it wasn't enough. I bopped my head up and down and used my hands to massage it.

My saliva covered his pulsing member, then I sucked on his balls. He gave a great moan of pleasure.

"I-I'm almost cumming! Suck harder!" He pushed my head even closer.

"Mmm" I continued to suck and lick it harder and faster until suddenly warm liquid filled my mouth.

I swallowed it all and licked the rest dry.

He pushed me down to the seat and kissed me passionately.

"Mmmph!" His hands moved down to my blouse and unbuttoned it, unhooking my bra.

"Amazing..." He took in my sight.

Ikuto Pov.

Once she made me cum it wasn't enough, I wanted her.

I shoved her down showering her with kisses hearing her moan was like music.

I stared at her breasts. She must be a B 75. I squeezed both of them making her moan even more.

"I-Ikuto!" I brought a nipple to my mouth and stated sucking on it. I flicked it back and forth making her hard.

Her hands stared to rip off my shirt clumsily. I ripped the rest of her blouse off causing her to blush furiously.

"Well Amu look what we have here."

In a minute we were naked kissing in her car. Her hands rubbed my cock.

My hands started teasing her pussy she moaned. A virgin. I brought her but up to my face and started to lick her.

"I-Ikuto!" She moaned in pleasure. I lapped up her juices. A hint of strawberries.

I continured sucking on her and stuck my tougue in her entrance.

She gasped.,"I-Ikuto!"

My hands squeezed her tits and rubbed her nipples vigourously.

"I-Ikuto! Stop teasing me!"

"My strawberry wants to know how it feels like huh?" I stick a finger and then two into her pussy.

"AH!" She moaned in pleasure, her face was red and she was squeezing her nipples.

I took my fingers out and let my cock get wet with her juices.

As soon as I stuck it in she screamed. I let her adjust to me for a minute or so. I slowly started to move around her, the faster as she moaned.

"I-Ikuto go faster! FASTER! I-IKUTO!" She screamed.

"You want more?" I smirk against her nipple.

I stick a finger in her ass hole and she groaned.

"Ah ah ah..." Soon we both came.

I shoved her down and kissed her passionately. Then I was on the seat an she was on the floor as I kissed her breasts she moaned.

Amu Pov.

BEST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE.

"I-Ikuto I want more." I shyly asked.

"Not today." He smirked while licking up the rest of my juices.

"Mmmmm" he teased me and then pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"Call me." We put our clothes back on.

"H-Hinamori!" A voice behinds us say.

I smirk and ignore it.

* * *

_**Kawaii- How'd ya like dat **_

_**Ikuto- Kawaii, I have ideas that will make you famous! **_

_**Kawaii- deal! **_

_**Amu - EMBARASSING! **_

_**Kawaii- review! **_


	2. Fucked by boss?

_**Kawaii- CONGRATULATIONS IKUTO YOUR STORY WINS!**_

_**Ikuto- YES **_

_**Utau-If you hurt amu I swear to hell...**_

_**Amu- lemon utau help**_

_**Utau- Kawaii does not own Shugo Chara. **_

* * *

Amu pov.

RING RING!

My alarm went off."Ugh why do I always get up so early?"

I get out of bed slowly, i woke up early to see my boss Ikuto! As soon as he came into my head I dashed into the bathroom.

"Ah perfect" I grab my shampoo and start taking a shower.

"Mmmmm" My hands go down to my cunt and I started teasing myself. I had 2 hours to mastrubate...hehe.

"Ahhhhh..." My hands start vigourously rubbing myself. I slump to the floor and moan lying on my back.

"Ah..AHHHH!" i cum out, pinching my nipples.

"If Ikuto saw me now...w-w-whaaat would he think AHHHHHHHHH!" I stick in a finger, then another, and then a third.

"AHHHH..." I wouldnt last."1 hour and 45 more minutes till 6 I go in at seven." I had started to have sex alone when I realized the pleasure I got.

I dried myself off and went to a cabinet, a locked drawer. I unlocked it and grabbed a dildo, the thickest one and a couple more toys.

"Mmmm yeah baby fuck me hard..." I moan as the dildo entered my body.

"AH...AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pleasure naked on my bed, I stick the second dildo on the bedpost and slide it into my ass. Then I move back and forth letting my juices flow down the bed.

It would be better of Ikuto was here. A real cock.

I slide both dicks in both holes quickly and roughly. Ahh I had lost of time.

My boobs were a 3 75 I was so horny...

"FUCK ME HARDER AHHHH AHHHHH" I scream. The dildos went in faster. I couldn't hold it.

I found my vibrator and stuck it in my pussy.

"Ahhhhh" my voice shook. I pinched my nipples even harder.

Soon I stopped but kept the dildo in my pussy.

I was dressed in a tube skirt to my knees, a white short sleeves blouse, stocking, heels, and my bubble gum hair was let down.

I drove to EASTER EST. my job as private secretary for Ikuto.

I went in the office and sat at my desk next to the private copy machine.

"Amu do you have the files?"

"Mmmmm." I moan. Oops the dildo. "I-I mean yes!"

"Seems your a little naughty..." He motions me towards his desk.

"Y-Yes?"

He he stands up and locks the doors, the office was much further away from the others..does this mean?

Ikuto grabs my tiny waist and opens the copy machine and sets me onto the copy machine. Then he loads it with a ton of paper.

Surprising me he kisses me and unbuttons my blouse.

"I-Ikuto!" I try to get away but like that would help the hell.

He smirks against my lips. He undresses and rips off my clothes. We are stark naked in the dark office. he pulls out my panties and sees the dildo.

"Hmmmm" a smirk forming on his lips.

He slides it vigorously,"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I let out a loud moan.

He takes it out and turns the machine on, he pushes me down so that my cunt is on the machine, no!"

"Oh my gosh!" I gasp.

It starts making copies of my pussy hole, moist and wet. Without thinking I stick a finger in my hole moaning.

The machine is turned off. A large thick cock was I front of my breast. He grabs both of them and adjust his cock between them sliding it in and out.

"Ahh" he groans as I try to suck his cock.

"Amu your so dirty..."

"Don't say things like that." I blush and start sucking and licking his cock roughly.

After a couple minutes he turns me around licks my tits flicking my nipples around.

"AHHHH...HARDER!" I moan.

He turns me around and presses me down so that my breasts are on the copy machine. It starts copying photos of me.

Then a warm thick thing enters me, much thicker than my dildo. Then he sticks my pink dildo on my ass hole and fucks me hard.

"FASTER! HARDER!'i scream.

"Shall I show these pictures? To the company,friends? Everyone?"

"N-no... !" I moan.

"Be a good girl or I'll stop fucking you."

"Y-yes master." I mumble.

The copy machine stops and soon we are on the floor kissing.

As my back is to his face he fucks me hard doggy style sliding the dildo in and out.

"F-faster..." I moan

He pushes me to the carpet kissing my body, then he stops at my cunt, shaved smooth.

"You taste like straberries. Hmmm I wonder." he slides his tougue in and out my holes,"A pretty pink color, just like your hair Amu..."

I moan. He reenters his dick inside of me again.

"Ah your so tight Amu!" Ikuto grabs my waist and soon his thrusts become slow and intense.

"Oh my gosh" I gasp in shock and awe as something warm fills me up.

We both sigh and breath heavily, putting our clothes on.

"We'll try that again next time Amu." Ikuto says readjusting his tie."Beautiful pictures." He holds up a stack of the copies...OF ME! IF HE SHOWS ANYONE I WILL KILL HIM.

I blush like a newly lit fire,"Don't show anyone those..." I stammer buttoning up my blouse.

"I won't." He gives me peck on my cheek and continues working.

After an incident like that Ikuto would pleasure me or have me mastrabate for him at work, soon we started dating. But ssshhh! A secret's a secret and you not allowed to repeat it!

* * *

_**Kawaii-Not my best work I rushed through this and I will turn back on my spelling check!**_

_**Ikuto- NO...BEST CHAPTER YET!**_

_**Amu- Shout out to**_**xXxWerewolfLunaxXx** _**for reviewing! **_

_**Kawaii- Thanks girl ;) you made my day**_

_**Ikuto- K-Kawaii I love you! **_

_**Amu- Hey Ikuto! **_

_**Kawaii- Review! :) **_


	3. School is not what it seems!

_**Kawaii-Let's change the scene! S-C-H-O-O-L!**_

_**Ikuto- Yay -kisses amu- **_

_**Amu- I-Ikuto! Not here! KAWAII! **_

_**Ikuto- it's ok darling Kawaii knows what she's doing. **_

_**Amu-SHUT UP!**_

_**Kawaii- I don't own Shugo Chara nor it's characters**_

* * *

"Amu! Get ready for school or you'll be late!" A voice calls from downstairs.

Somebody starts jumping on my bed,"Yeah big sis!"

I sleepily open my eyes,"Thanks Ami." I give her a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama! Big sis is up!" My mom walks into my room and carries Ami off the bed gently,"Yes Ami not let big sis get ready,you don't want her to be late now do you?"

"Hurry up big sis!" Ami waves and walks out of my room with my mom.

"Ok Ami."

I get out of bed yawning and stretching. I stared in my mirror and got ready for school. I finished taking all the tangles out of my hair and all the little details of my uniform. Perfect!

I ran downstairs and gave mom,dad, and Ami a quick peck on the cheek.

"Amu have some breakfast first!" My mom yells from the kitchen.

"Ok!" I grab a piece of toast, smear a little butter on it and dash outside."Bye!"

"Shit" I look at the clock tower I could still make it if I run.

I ran as fast as I could to the school, five minutes to spare.

"It's Hinamori-sama!" Everyone gasps and makes way for me to walk, it was like this everyday. People refered to me as the Ice Princess, because I was so cold to them. A student name Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"Ice Prince". Rumors really got out of hand.

"Tsukiyomi-sama!" Girls shrieked. "Hinamori-sama!" Boys roared.

"Yo." A husky voice says behind me.

"Hey" I say not looking back, Ikuto.

Ikuto Pov.

As I got to school everyone was shierking, ow my ears hurt. I spotted of Steel and took in her picture. A petite body, nice breasts, long creamy porcilain legs streached out from her skirt. Her sweater had snugged her body well showing all her perfect curves, her bubblegum hair down to mid waist and her perfect face. She was so short she went to my chin...

"Yo" I said behind her.

"Hey" was all she said not looking at me while tossing her books in her locker.

"Hinamori!" A girly voice says behind me.

"What do you want Kiddy King" I sneer at him. Amu and KK were going out for three months, little does she knows he's cheating on her with my girlfriend. I'm breaking up with that slut.

"Is it a crime to see MY girlfriend?" He wraps an arm around Amu and kisses her cheek. WHY THAT FUCKER THE NERVE, IN FRONT OF ME!

I lowly growl,"Ikuto-kuunnn!" a hand hugs my waist and kisses me passionatley."why are you here with her?" She accusingly points a finger at Amu.

"I just bumped into her." I say staring at Tadase and Rikka.

"Let's go Hinamori-San" he walks away with Amu, giving a knowly sly glance at Rikka.

"Let's go Ikuto-koi!" She grabs my hand and walks getting squeals from her friends.

In class~

Amu Pov.

All my classes had Ikuto, no Tadase or Rikka. It was actually good.

"Himamori-San?" As nikaidou-sensi calls on me for attendance.

"It's Hinamori" I icily say.

After that we were all paired up for the school science project. Ikuto and me.

"Yo Amu what are you gonna do?" Ikuto says.

"I'll make the model and labels, you'll do the essay." I say boredly drawing wnah I was going to build. We were doing plant science, so Ikuto and me were going to turn in some plants.

"Hey you try cross breeding the plants too." Ikuto says.

"Mmm" I say.

Ikuto Pov.

She looked gorgeous, her pink lips glowed in the light that showered over her, hmmm.

After class we go to lunch. I catch Amu and decide to do a little something.

"Yo your not in lunch yet?" I ask.

"Ok" she says her light voice.

"Wanna walk together?"

"Sure"

As we pass an empty locker I open it and shove her inside.

Everyone Pov.

Amu,"Hey Ikuto!"

Ikuto gets inside with her, luckily the lockers are big for three people. He suddenly grabs her petite waist and kisses her passionately making her moan and pant.

"Let me out!" Amu yells, knowing no one could hear, it was an hour lunch break and they had just begun.

"Tadase couldnt make you feel like this right?" Ikuto pushes her skirt up and strokes her pussy."

"Mmmmm no..." She lets out a moan of pleasure.

Ikuto starts to unbutton her shirt to see her white laced bra, he unhooks it to let her B 75 breast jump out at him. He holds one and starts massaging it, sucking on the other.

"I-Ikuto!" She tries to shove him away but that makes it worse. He unzipps his pants to release his large thick member.

He slides it between her breasts and starts to slI'd them up and down making her moan even more.

"A-Amu your boobs are so big," He says.

"S-Stop!"

He moves his hand to her skirt and forcefully rips it off, he pulls the strings on her panties and lets them drop. Soon they are both naked.

He bends down and starts licking her. She moans in pleasure and tries unsucessfully to stop him.

He pulls her leg around him and sticks his dick into her tight hole.

"It hurts take it out!" She yells in pain.

He stays still for a minute or two and starts to slowly thrust inside of her. They both moan and he thrusts even faster.

"Harder! Faster!"

"Your so dirty Amu." He says kissing your shoulder.

Soon he takes it out and turns you around so that your ass is in the air.

He sticks it again and starts to thrust quickly. She moans in pleasure again and calls out his name,"I-Ikuto!"

He turns her around again so that she is sitting on him and bouncing up and down his dick. Her boobs jump up and down. He grabs both of them and squeezes them hard and sucks on them flicking the nipples with his finger.

"I-Ikuto!" she screams. Both of your climax and she collasps down on your her boobs swishes against you.

Your dick is still in her as you both sit up, her on your lap.

They both kiss passionately and have see again and again until the bell is about to ring.

Amu Pov.

I dont know what happened but...I like it..NO DONT SAY THAT! BUT ITS TRUE!

I lean in and kiss Ikuto. I pull away blushing and start putting my clothes he's on. Ikuto left me in the locker and I came out just when the bell rang. Before he left her said,"Tadase's cheating on you with Rikka.

Next Day~

I came to school and saw a note in my locker,"Check the empty locker yesterday. -Ikuto"

I strode to locker 127 and opened it with a bang. There was Tadase and Rikka having sex.

Everyone gasped. Huh so it's true. They both blush and furiously try to hide their privates.

"H-Hey H-Hina-" Tadase says stamering.

"Shut it I don't need to hear it." i snap unsurprised.

"It's not what you think!"

"How long has this been going on and how many girl you ass?" I snap coldly.

"Three months...Five girls..." He shamefully says.

"I see." I stare at Rikka with a disgusted look," And I bet you've done it with more boys that you can count off your fingers slut."

"Don't give me that look Hinamori, you and Ikuto didn't give us what we wanted." She snaps.

"Excuse me but we don't act like you or kiddy king here." Everyone mutters an agreement.

"I'm sorry honey, ill wait for you when you ready." Tadase says.

"Excuse me? I lost my virginity with Ikuto yesterday you dick!" I snap.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"Listen Hinamori, I'll stop visiting your boyfriend if you stop visiting mine." she stands up to her full height, I'm taller though.

"You think that's going to help?" I ask while laughing,

She nods her head,"Your stupid thats not going to help. I'm breaking up with you Tadase."

"WHAT?!"

"What's going on?" Ikuto waltz trough the crowd.

"Rikka I'm breaking up with you."

"D-Did you hear that?!" She asks shocked

"No but I knew you were cheating on me long ago." Ikuto smirks and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Tadase, your dick is still there. Rikka Ikuto has a bigger one." I pointed out.

Girls scream and boys cover their eyes in disgust.

In class~

"Where is Ikuto and Amu?" Sensi asks.

"That Ikuto, out of all the girls Hinamori."

"They're probably doing it again." A boy says leaning on his chair.

* * *

**Kawaii- YAY**

**Ikuto- YAY **

**Amu- WHAT THE HELL **

**Ikuto- we are open for any suggestions you want, PM or just review! **

**Kawaii- yes we are happy for any good suggestions you want, this series will continue if there's more reviews and suggestions. **

**Amu- review yay...**


	4. Ikuto's jealous side

**Kawaii- How about some jealousy? **

**Ikuto- this was requested by xXxWerewolfLunaxXx check out her stories! **

**Amu- What? You Kawaii... I WILL KILL YOU! **

**Ikuto- it's ok I won't hurt you...maybe...**

**Amu- Kawaii does not own us**

* * *

Ikuto and I,Hinamori Amu, have been dating for about a year already. We have never had sex, but let me tell you what really happened. (WE ARE IN OUT THIRD YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL NOTE DAT)

Amu Pov.

"Hey Ikuto." I walk over to my boyfriend and give him a kiss.

"Mmm hey babe, your invited to Rima's pool party right?" He asks waving an invitation in front of my face.

"Ta-da!" I pull mine out."I'm going to go shopping with the girls on Saturday, I'll see you on Sunday for the party." He smirks.

"Caaannn I come toooo?" He asks in a childish voice. Wow I never though he'd do that.

"I'mmm sorrrrrryyyy but no boys allowed!" I reply in the same voice.

We both laugh and walk to our classes.

"Amu, you and Ikuto got my invite right?" Rima asks.

"Yup. We're going to buy our swim suits on Saturday right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll help you find a sexy one." We both laugh.

"Class get back to your seats!" Nikaidou-sensi says.

After school.

"Bye Ikuto see you on Sunday." I give him a kiss.

"Bye babe." He smirks and kisses back.

We both wave bye to each other and walk to our opposite directions.

Later that day~

"Amu! Your friends are here! Are you ready?" My mom calls from downstairs.

"Yeah! Tell them to come up!" I yell as I finish up my hair.

I was wearing a pale pink tank top connected to my neck, a skirt, and my hair was tied up with a hair tie. (OUTFIT FROM THE LAST SHUGO CHARA EPISODE)

"Amu let's go." Utau says.

"Ok." I grab my tote bag and run downstairs and out the door with, Utau, and Rima. (Sorry but I don't really like Yaya)

We all walk to the mall telling each other what kind of swim suit we want.

"I want one that will make Kukai piss." Utau smirks at her thought.

"Maybe something to make Nagi look at me..." Rima whispers and blushes.

"I want something that will make Ikuto turn on." I giggle.

"Oooohhhh someone's dirty." Utau teases me.

"Nah. Oh look here we are, what store are we going to Rima?" I ask while staring up at the gorgeous mall...HEAVEN I LOVE YOU FOR MAKING THIS MALL.

"Let's go to Albatross, Holliater, and Cool Topic." She notes on her fingers.

"I think the boys are in the mall watch out, they might want to see what we bought." Utau hisses.

"Take a picture of ourselves in out bathing suits and send them to each other?" I suggest.

"No we might send them to the wrong people, and we might forget to delete them. Take the three last changing rooms at the end and if its big, we'll go in together." Rima says confidentially.

"Erm...Ok?" Utau says.

We all go to Albatross, Rima chose her suit there, none of them looked good on Utau or me.

Rima's suit was a pale yellow, it had colored raindrops on her left breast part while the other side was plain, her bikini bottom had the same raindrop like design on the left part while the other side had a thin red ribbon attached to a rod,(PICTURE BTW I SAW THIS ONCE AT ABERCROMBIE). Her bikini bottom had a red ribbon that wrapped around it and ended at a bow on the left side. Her bikini top was help together by a pale strap,like the normal ones, and the ends were red to make the red bow.

"Perfect!" Utau claps her hands together.

"It really suits you Rima!" I point out the teardrops.

"Then I'll get it." She smiles, happy with her choice as well.

We then went to Holliater and chose Utau's bathing suit.

It was a purple color two piece, with darker purple butterflies on the left breast side, the smaller butterflies were black. There was a silver small circle that held the two breast parts together and a pale purple strap that tied the bikini together. The bikini bottom was the same concept except it was held with two bows on the side, where you couldn't untie them. It had a black thin ribbon that lined both the top and bottom.

"Utau, Kukai will fall head over heels for this!" I squeal.

"It matches your hair and eyes too. Kukai will be drooling!" Rima smirks.

"I love it!" Utau admires herself in the mirror.

We finally went to Cool Topic and chose my bathing suit.

It was a two piece. The top was a pale pink with navy polka dots, the middle that helr the two breast parts was a heart that was both navy and pink. The strap was a pink color that was lined with a thin navy ribbon. The whole top was lined with a thin navy ribbon as well. The bikini bottom was the same, the whole thing was lined with a thin blue ribbon and it had two bows at the sides like Utau's only this, you could untie them. The whole design was the same.

"That will be $33" The clerk said. He was smirking at me.

I glared and slammed exactly 33 dollars on the counter.

"Call me." He hands a piece of paper over. I toss it in the trash can next to my foot.

I walk away with Utau and Rima all of us carrying our bags.

"I'm so excited to see what Kukai's face will look like." Utau burst into laughter.

"What about Nagi? He'll blush!"

"Ikuto might even follow me like a lost cat!" I join in the laughter.

We walk home waving goodbye to each other. Haha Ikuto I wonder what you'll think.

At Rima's house.

"Bye mom!" I wave bye as my mom drives off.

"Amu!" Rima motions me in. Nobody was there yet. Perfect.

"Amu." Utau runs over. The party didn't start in another hour and a half. Perfect for us to get ready and set up the rest of the stuff.

"I'm wearing my bikini under this." I was wearing some shorty shorts and a tank top but you could see my bikini strings.

"Us too. We'll take them off when the boys come." Utau giggles.

"C'mon we have to finish setting things up. My parents are going to be in the house ok?"

"Oh yeah Rima Utau and I are staying over remember?" I say setting my towel and bag down on the steps.

"Yeah, we'll sleep in my room. Oh yeah the guys have sex with us, do it in the room two doors next to it." Rima says casually.

Utau and I blush.

"DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT" we both yell.

After when everyone comes, the guys were in shirts and their swimming trunks while the girls were in shorts and a top. Everyone undressed to revel what they had under.

We turned heads of most guys, there come the guys.

I motion to Rima and Utau.

Ikuto Pov.

I was walking to Rima's house and bumped into Nagi and Kukai. Once we got there, woah.

The guys looked speechless. In the center of the crowd sitting by the pool were the girls. AMU WAS DAMN HOT. Wait she's talking to boys! Damn it!

The guys looked shocked then angry. Jealously.

Amu saw me and tugged Rima and Utau towards our direction.

"Hey! Let's go swim, we were waiting forever!" Utau tugs Kukai to the pull and watches him take his shirt off.

It looks like they're betting who can make a better dive.

"YOUR ON HOSHINA!" They run to the dive board and Utau shives Kukai off and makes a perfect dive.

"HAHA I WIN!" Utau splashes water at Kukai.

"Nagi, I wanna get some punch." Rima and Nagic walk to the refreshments.

"Errm..." There was an awkward silence between us.

"So you wanna swim?" I ask while taking off my shirt. Amu blushed red seeing my bare chest. I smirk and carry her, tossing her into the water with a splash. I jump in with her laughing.

I stare at her for a second too long, the water covered her creamy, porcelain skin. It glistened off her blushing face. She was so hot!

"You perverted cat!" She dunks me underwater laughing and sheirking.

I splash her and we both dunk each other.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." I get out of the water and walk to Rima's house getting stares from girls.

After I come out I get surrounded by girls.

Amu Pov.

I see Ikuto come out of Rima's house and start walking towards him, suddenly these girls start flirting with him! I glare sharply. My hair had dried out quickly, just slightly moist from the sun. My bangs cover my eyes as I stare down on the floor.

I see Ikuto look at me, but then he continues laughing and talking to the girls...Two can play at that game dick!

I walk to a group of boys from my class and start having a chat with them.

"Hey Hinamori, why aren't you with Ikuto?" A guy asks.

"He's busy with some girls." I say motioning to him.

"I see, hang with us for a bit. We hardly ever talk, how's life?"

Ikuto Pov.

I catch a glance of Amu, HOLD IT! SHE'S WITH GUYS! ONE OF THEM HAS THEIR HAND ON HER SHOULDER, THAT ASSHOLE, I. WILL. KILL. YOU!

I shove the girls aside and storm over to Amu, yank that hand off her,"You dare touch my girl and I will kill you with my fist, hear me fucker?" I hiss.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Hey, Ikuto!" Amu glares at me sharply.

I drag her towards Rima's house, second room was what Rima said.

"IKUTO DO YOU HEAR ME?! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? OLD MAN!" She helplessly tries to get away then gives in letting me drag her.

I shove her in the room and lock the door shut. I then push her on the bed and kiss her.

Amu Pov.

Ikuto shoved me right on the bed and kissed me, WAIT IS THIS GOING TO WHERE I THINK ITS GOING? Let's see one, two, three, THIRD ROOM DAMN IT!

"MMPPFF!" I try and shove Ikuto away but like that helps. He let's go and pulls my bikini strings loose letting my breasts go. I cover myself up embarassed but Ikuto pulls my hands away.

"Ikuto what are you doing?!" I say wiggling out of his grasp.

"What the fuck were you doing with those guys? You let them lay their hands on you!" Ikuto growls slowing down.

"Well you didn't seem to care about me when you were talking to those sluts!" I retort back angrily.

"Sorry, but still!"

"Hold it you were jealous?!" I gasp.

"Fuck no." He kisses me again but this time I reply back.

Both of us are naked on the bed kissing pationatley.

"This is a punishment for being a bad girl." He smirks and teases my cunt while licking my breasts.

"I-Ikuto!" I moan.

A thick thing slids into my hole,"I-IT HURTS TAKE UT OUT!" I scream.

He let's me adjust to the pain, sliding deeper and deeper getting whimpers from me.

Slowly he starts thrusting, the room is soon filled with my moans and ikuto's husky grunts,

Normal Pov.

Ikuto starts thursting even faster and faster, the slap of our butts hitting each other,(LOL)

"I-Ikkuuttooo..." Amu moans.

Ikuto shifts positions and fucks Amu doggy style.

"Does little Amu like this? Hmmm?" Ikuto says squeezing Amu's breasts.

"Y-Yes... Go faster.." Amu moans.

"Your so tight Amu." Ikuto grunts going faster.

Amu's tighten around him, she's gonna cum.

"I-IKUTO!" She clutches the bed sheets and both of them cum and falls down on the floor breathing heavily. They both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Somewhere else, the others are doing the same thing but before that...~

"OMFG THEY'RE SERIOUSLY DOING IT!" Kukai hisses.

"Shut up!" Utau snaps listening to the door.

"Damn Ikuto good job." Nagi smiles.

"They sound like they like it hehe..." Rima smirks, proud of herself.

* * *

**Kawaii- I think this is the longest chapter... **

**Amu- I actually wanna see that bikini it sounds cute. **

**Ikuto- Because I helped write it. **

**Amu- Forget I said that. **

**Kawaii- REVIEW :D **


	5. Sexy Costumes

**Kawaii- This is a suggested chapter! WOO HOO! By the way, I have read Naughty Chronicles. I admit that it's my favorite story in the whole world. The author was the one who had made me want to write something like hers. I am not trying to copy her, but she has made so many chapters it's so hard to decide what to write about, I don't always get suggestions so I have to out matters into my own hands. If you feel like I shouldn't be doing this anymore. Put in you review that you think I should stop this series. I am sorry if I wasted your time. I can end this series and make this my final chapter if you guys want to. Also, I change the names of several companies in this series because of well, copyright lol. :) **

* * *

"Amu!" A voice says behind me.

"Hey Utau, whats up?" I say.

"Ikuto and you are invited to my Costume Party, Rima says we should go buy costumes." Utau hands me two invites.

"Thanks, I'll tell Ikuto. Shopping on Saturday, isn't your party on Sunday." I say.

"Yup." She waves and runs off looking for Kukai.

I look at my invitation and run off looking for Ikuto.

I open the classroom door and see Ikuto sleeping. Awwwwww, no.

"Get up." I shake him, no movement. I pinch his ear,"GET. UP."

"Ow hey!" He glares up at me.

"Utau invited us to her party, here." I hand his invitation to him.

He reads it boredly and shoves it in his pocket. He motions me out the door and I follow him. Everyone had already went home though.

"Mmmm bye." He gives me a quick kiss and we both walk to our homes.

Saturday~

"RING RING RING RING!" My alarm sounds.

I hit the clock with a bam. Why did I wake up so early?...UTAU! I scramble put of my bed and hurriedly dress. I was wearing some pale pink flats, navy Capri tights, a white shirt with navy and pink writing and my white cardigan. SHOPPING TIME!

I dash to Utau's place, ten minutes to spare. I knock on the door three times.

"Hey Amu! Your here, Rima came an hour ago." Utau grins and ushers me in.

"Ok, shopping right?" I ask.

"Yeah the costume store across from the mall." Rima says looking up at the glass building in front of us. "Yeah we have to turn around." Utau says annoyed, Rima smirked.

"Oooooooo, is that Nagi?" I tease. Rima blushes red,"O-Of course not!"

"Sure, now let's go." Utau runs to the store, both of us following behind.

We walk into the store and run to the girls and ladies' costumes. I spot a devil costume that was so gorgeous! I grabbed it off the rack and ran over to the girls,"Hey what do you think of this?" I show them the costume.

"Perfect! Look at these clothes!" Utau pulls out a couples and shoves them in my hands, I catch a glimsp of a fairy and cat costume.

Rima and Utau go hunting for more as I look in a different rack. I spy some really nice additions to the devil's costume, like a trident and an adorable headband.

"Wow..." I was breathless as I spotted a gorgeous necklace, a devil's trident on a thin gold chain. The clasp was amazingly detailed with horns and outlines of small devils. It was absouletely perfect for the costume!

"Amu let's go change." Rima says nudging me, her hands full of clothes. "Yeah sure, I have to get this." I take a box that had the same imprint, the last box actually. "Hurry Amu."

I fall out of my trance and follow them into the dressing rooms. "Rima, I have a costume perfect for you." Utau tosses a yellow fabric to my side,"Amu toss it over to Rima." I try and reach for the fabric and suceed."Here you go Rima." I throw it over so that it lands on the floor, giving Rima a chance to get it.

I rummage through my costumes tossing the others on the floor."Amu, where did you get this?!" Utau exclaims picking up an angel costume on the floor that I tosses down. "I just got it, I don't want it though." I say getting my devil costume.

I undress my clothes and looked in the mirror examing myself. I unclasp my bra and looked at my breasts and then put it back on.

I put on the vinyl red shorts, then the black tank top. I slipped on the red biker cropped jacket and looked in the mirror. No it wasn't a good costume actually, it was too simple and not even devil like, NOTHING LIKE THE PICTURE.

"Utau, Rima, done?" I ask undressing again. "No." They both chorus.

My eye seemed to catch a red riding costume. I snatched it out of the pile and examined it. The costume was cute, we'll see about that.

It was a costumes with white shorts that went to mid thigh, shorty shorts. A red top that had a strip of laced, see through fabric on both sides making my bra a little visible throughout the whole shirt. A red clock was wrapped around me going to my knees, it had a cute laced ribbon to tie and a hood, the whole cloak was laced with ribbon at the hem. The shoes were red flats with white buttons, making a great addition to my costume.

"Amu ready?" Utau asks,"Rima?". "Yeah" we both chorus.

"Utau, amazing..." Utau was in an angel's costume. White capri tights that went to her knees, a white shirt with a laced fabric layered on the shirt that seemed to shimmer around. A white cardigan was eloped around her. The shoes were white flats, ballerina but what made her look like an angle were her wings. They were a nice size, perfect for a party. The light reflected off the carefully detailed feathered wings help by a white metal frame.

Rima was in pale yellow dress that went to her knees, it had white polka dots and a pale rainbow ribbon around it. On the corner of her dress was rainbow teardrops. Her show were a yellow colored flat with a laughing emoji on the corners. She had a jacket like what a clown shirt looked like except now puffy. A yellow bow was on her hair which screamed ADORABLE! "Rima it's gorgeous!" I say.

"Look at yours!" They stare at my costume, hmmm. I stare at their clothes playfully causing all of us to laugh."Well lets go buy them." Utau goes back into her dressing room.

Ask change I remember the necklace, devil or not I was getting it. I laugh at myself with the though of Ikuto.

"Amu why are you laughing?" Rima calls from the other side.

"No reason..." I pull my shirt over and take the red riding costume out with me along with the necklace."I'm done, ready?" I say standing in front of Utau's stall.

"Amu! Get in your stall now!" Utau snaps at me.

I dash in and shut the door locking it,"Why?" I hiss.

"You don't know what perverts are here! When we're ready we all come out not just one!" Rima hisses back.

"Oh fine!" I say sitting on the pile of clothes that were on the bench.

"Stubborn as always." Rima jokes,"Ready?"

"Yup." Utau says.

We walk out with our costumes and to the cashier quickly avoiding people. He grins at us while ringing up our sales. "That will be 123 dollars and 59 cents." He says smiling like an idiot.

"Ok then..." Utau, Rima, and I took out our money and added it up so that it was exact."Here." I drop the money on the counter as he puts our costumes in the bag.

"Thanks for the shopping!" He hands the bag to me, upset that I grabbed it much further away from his hand.

"Utau what time is your party? Can we come a little early?" Rima asks fiddling with her shirt.

"It's at 6 but you guys can come at 5 or whenever you want." Utau replies looking at her phone.

"I wonder what the boys will wear..." I laugh.

At Utau's house~

Amu Pov.

"Rima!" I yell running towards a petite figure.

"Amu, your hear early too?" She says pausing for me to catch up. We were both in our costumes but Rima was in a coat, my cloak was warm enough. My costume shorts were white and I didn't have any more underwear left, no laundry so I was pantyless. I bought a red bra and wore it with the shirt.

"Yup, the others won't be coming until 6." I say looking at my thin wrist watch.

"Yeah, I think Utau already finished decorations and she said Ikuto and the guys were going to be out until the party." Rima continues walking.

"Its weird how they're related, they look nothing like each other!" I exclaim.

"Yeah but Kuaki and Nagi are cousins." she says bluntly.

"So if I marry Ikuto, and Utau marries Kukai and you marry Nagi we'll be sisters!" I says counting it out on my fingers.

"Shut up Amu." Rima had a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

I giggle, as we reach Utau's house the door slams open. Utau?!,"Get in. Ikuto and the guys are coming any second. NOW!" She shoves us into the house, I say a quick hi to Souko and Aruto and follow Utau up to the room in lightning speed.

"UTAU!" A husky voice bangs on the door Utau locked."Utau, open up I know Amu and Rima are in there!"

"Yeah open up!" A voice says. Kukai and Ikuto.

"Calm down..." EVEN NAGI?!,"BUT OPEN UP."

"Too bad Ikuto you don't know what we look like we don't know what you look like fair enough." Utau says at the door.

That was a fair argue because Souko yelled at the boys for being such perverts,"BOYS! IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME TO THEM I WILL SEND YOU HOME AND YOU WILL BE GROUNDED IKUTO!" Souko raged.

During the party~

The doorbell rang and Utau opened the door and motioned for us to follow. About everyone in our class came.

"Hey. Yeah, glad you cold make it! I have the assignment here I'll get it later. I love your costume!" Utau greeted everyone kindly except for the drama queen and her sluts.

"Utau dear, you could've rented a bigger room, you know Ikuto and I would appreciate it." Rikka snobbily says.

"Excuse me?" Utau glares sharply."Ikuto and you? Please he's with Amu bitch." Utau growls.

"Not tonight! I'll make sure he's doing it with me!"

"Give it a break Rikka, no one likes you." A girl with red hair and green eyes shoves Rikka away. Saaya wasn't too bad actually, she totally helped us play the best prank in history on Rikka.

"Hmfp!" Rikka grunts she catches sight of Ikuto and dashes over cuddling his arm. THAT FUCKING BITCH.

I glare at a wide eyed Ikuto who was staring at my costume, Rikka looked like a stripper.

"Yo Amu." He puts on his signature playboy smirk shoving Rikka off.

"Hey, Saaya had this great prank, we need your help." I smirk Saaya was the queen of pranks! "Sure." He says wrapping me in his arms.

"Ok, the plan is for Ikuto to distract Rikka and bring her close to the punch. Utau will stay near the punch pretending to scoop some into a cup, make sure it's half full. Rima bump into Rikka hard enough so she bumps into Utau and Utau accidentally spill the punch on Rikka. Amu take a picture and Nagi, Kuaki hook it up to the T.V and send it to everybody in the school." Saaya explain her plan and points to where we are, thats the queen of revenge now.

We get into our positions. Ikuto guided Rikka over to punch. On cue Rima "bumped" into Rikka and Utau spilled the punch.

I snapped like thirty photos, clicks of my camera going on and off. A shocked Rikka was standing there then she glared.

Everyone roared with laughter.,"Hinamori Amu!" She grabs a glass of punch and spills it on my pants luckily the camera was with Nagi. My pants! You could see through them! I grabbed my cloak and covered myself.

A slap went across Rikka's face and a flash was made, a picture! Ikuto carried me to his room and tossed me on the bed.

"Amu are you ok?" Suddenly he blushes staring at my shorts them he glares,"Why the fuck are you wearing that?"

"Well because it was cute!" I objected.

He pushed me on the bed and kissed me passionately, I reply back as our tongues from a rouge battle. He used his thin fingers and undoes the cloak. My fingers start to clumsily pull his shirt over his head.

He unbuckles his belt and let's his pants slide down. We continue kissing while he rips my shirt and tank top off to revel my red lace bra. I blush furiously.

Normal Pov.

Amu blushes furiously as her bra is reveled. Ikuto smirks as he unzips her short to revel her with no panties on.

"My, my, are we naughty here? A laced bra but no panties right?" Ikuto smirks as he kisses her neck unhooking her bra. Her nipples perk up as they feel the cool wind, Ikuto fondles one breast as he sucks on her other nipple making her moan.

Amu kneels down and pulls down Ikuto's underwear to show his pulsing member. Amu shyly licks the tip and slowly continues to lick the rest. Making Ikuto groan with pleasure,"A-Amu try sucking on it..." Amu's head bopped up and down sucking and licking on Ikuto's thick cock.

Ikuto suddenly kisses Amu pushing her on the bed, he breathes in her ear,"You so sexy Amu..." The warm air makes Amu shiver as she wraps her arms around Ikuto's waist. Ikuto smirks and teases her cunt with his cock making her moan,"Ikuto..."

Ikuto slowly enters through Amu making her whimper in pain, he stays still for a minute or so kissing Amu and slowly thrusts inside of her.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu pants, the room is filled with their moans and pants of pleasure.

"Your a bad girl Amu-koi, do you want more?" Ikuto fucks Amu doggy style.

"M-More Ikuto! I'm a bad girl, fuck me harder!" Amu moans as his dick hits her, Ikuto thrusts become slower and intense as he teasingly slaps her ass. He breathes heavily in her ear as she pants and whimpers making him smirk against her shoulder. Amu moans and screams as Ikuto hits her womb.

"Faster!" Their butts hit against each other as Ikuto thrusts faster and faster giving them both pleasure. One arm hugs Amu's waist as the other squeezes her B-75 tits. Amu hold the bed stand for support as she clutched the sheet with her other hand.

"Amu your so tight!" Ikuto pants, he feels her walls tighten around him. A warm liquid fills Amu up making them both fall down on each other. They climaxed at the same time breathing heavily. Ikuto kisses Amu passionately on the bed. They fall asleep in each other's arms, naked, with only a thin sheet as their blanket.

"Ikuto, I love you..." Ikuto kissed Amu passionately.

"I love you too." And that was the end of the passionate night...or was it?

Outside in the living room~

Kukai and Nagi manged to send the embarrassing photo of Rikka to everyone and hook it up to the T.V. Everyone roared with laughter as the photos were sent to them, pointing at the T.V screen they fell on the floor laughing like crazy.

Utau and Rima were at Ikuto's bedroom door,"Do you think they like it?" Rima asked.

"Of course!" Utau and Rima giggled and went back to the party.

* * *

**Kawaii-This is a long chapter, sorry guys my computer crashed and all my files were deleted including my future chapters. Luckily this one was transferred to my iPad phew! **

**Amu- Remember Kawaii changed a couple familiar company names to not copyright! Mwah love you guys for reviewing! **

**Ikuto- If you guys do not want her to continue this series tell us**

**Kawaii- I'll take up offers guys and of course suggestions are open! **

**Amu- By the way Kawaii is in her 4th year of college in medical training so she won't be able to upload chapters quickly. **

**Ikuto- R&R **


	6. Casino Sex

**Kawaii-New chapter! This was really fun for me to make, any suggestions you have, please put them in your reviews or if you got a private message from me then suggest there! **

**Amu- We are so sorry for not uploading in AGES! **

**Ikuto- Oh yeah, we are very sexy in this story -smirks-**

**Amu- Don't mind what he says AHEM...**

**Kawaii- Review please~ I hope to make this into quite a long series~**

* * *

A young woman around 20 was sitting at the table shuffling cards. She turned heads od men and earned glares from woman, everyone wondered who she could be. Her pale pink hair was layer to her waist, her side bangs covered one eye. Her lips were red with lipstick as she smirked at the man who was betting with her.

"Choose your cards." She said, in a flourish her hands fanned the cards, picture down on the table. She did not look up as she smirked raising her hand. She made a four sign with her fingers, her red manicured nails tapped on the table as she waited. Her gaze was at the cards and at the man, her golden orbs were full of mischief as she still did not look up.

"Four diamond, six spade, ten clover, two heart. All cards black." He said with a grin, if this woman didn't pull the right cards he won.

Her hands landed in the middle of the fan. She started from the left with one finger pushed out one card, she trailed to the middle and pushed out two with her fingers. She pushed the last one.

"Four diamond." She flipped the first card,"six spade." She smirked," ten clover" the next,"and two heart. All card black." She said holding them as a fan of four. Her head leaned on one hand as she held the cards,"I win." Her voice was mysteriously light and cold, haunting but soothing.

He shakily walked off, this woman asked nothing in return when she played this game. She shuffled her cards and tossed the, from hand to hand like a magician. She shuffled them again as a man took his seat. She fanned them out letting the last card flutter in place.

"Choose your cards." This man had bet with her many times and always lost, every person that played lost to this woman. She always chose the right cards and proved she never cheated.

"King, Queen, Joker, Jack." The man said with determination in his voice, he was going to win! Her fingers slid out the four cards slowly one by one she flipped them and let them click at the table.

"King, Queen, Joker, and Jack." She smirked holding the four cards. Her eyes were unseen in the darkness she sat in."I win." She would say after every game.

A man, chubby, fat, mustache, and cigar sat down, or at least tried.

"I bet your body." He said with a voice as he puffed his cigar looking down at the woman that never looked up."Queen, Ace, Five clover, seven heart." He demanded as she laid them down.

Her slender fingers trailed over the cards as she slid them out,"Queen. Ace. Five clover. Seven heart." She smirk as she swiped them in a fan, she fanned them out with her fingers holding them,"I win."

As she shuffled the cards she caught interest in a navy haired man. Hinamori Amu... He thought.

He sat down, her eyes flickered to look at him briefly but come back to shuffling her cards. He leaned in a breathed in her ear not surprising her, her eyes went slightly wide after his request.

He said,"Let me win this round, give your body to me..." His husky voice said. He was a handsome man, Amu could agree on that. She hadn't had sex in a while, he seemed nice.

"I will decide after three rounds." She shuffled and fanned the cards as the man smirked at him, he recited,"Ace, 3 diamond, King, and 10 clover." he knew he would never win, every man knew that.

"Ace..." She trailed off,"Three Diamond..." she continued,"king..." A mischievous smile played on her red lips,"10 clover." She did her signature trademark of swiping the cards in a four card fan,"I win."

"I see, how about...Five spade, three diamond..." The man trailed off,"seven hearts, and one Joker..."

The woman smirked. Her fanned cards waited to be chosen, her hands trailed on the third card. She slid it out along with the other three scattered in the fan.

"Five spade." She flipped the first card letting it hit the table with a snap,"three diamond...seven hearts.." The woman paused,"and a Joker." Indeed she was right. Laid out in front of him were all four cards. The woman prepared the fan again as they continued.

One more round past, Amu decided to take up his offer. He wasn't selfish like the other men. Nor did he grimace and protest when he lost. He simply let Amu do her cards, she studied him, he studied her. He was lean and well fit, a gorgeous face and his smirk made her want to fall head over heels.

She was perfect, mysterious and beautiful. Her cards made her radiance glow. She was amazing, her voice was so light and delicate. She wasn't like those girls that threw themselves at his feet. She wasn't slutty like them, no she wasn't. He smirk on her lips played as she stared at him. The man put on his trademark smirk.

"Made your choice?" He asked, her eyes looked at him. Mysteriously golden eyes peered into his sapphire orbs. Her bangs shielded one eye yet he could see it was still honey gold.

She smirked, her full red lips opened to let her enchanting voice speak,"Yes, let's go." She stood up and slid the deck of cards to the poker table. He was slightly taken back by her choice. He smirked and got up as well. His expensive looking suit was black and matched his hair.

Her slick navy dress showed her perfect curves. It went to mid thigh and was strapless. They looked like a couple as they walked to the elevator. The elevator swept both to the top floor, she opened the door to her room. Number 20, it was the largest room.

A living room, bar, kitchen. A refrigerator. A king sized canopy bed with white sheets. Am enormous bathroom and even a desk were in her room. Strangely this was the top floor, the other rooms were on the two floors under this and she had punched in a password for the elevator door to open to this room.

He smirked at her, her bangs still covered one eye. He swept her bangs to one side to revel both of her honey orbs. She looked slightly surprised but smirked. Her hand pulled his tie so she could reach his lips.

Soon she was on top of him, their tongues in a heated, fierce battle. They broke and panted for air and continued again. Her hands unbuttoned his blazer, undid his tie. She unbuttoned his second shirt obviously annoyed at this. She paused as she stared at his chest, well built six pack, her cheeks flushed. He smirked as he pulled her head closer to kiss her slender neck.

He changed the position, all he wore were his pants. He sat up and pulled the zipper of her dress down. She let it fall with a quiet thump. She was standing there in nothing but her under garments. Her heels were on the floor with her dress and his shirts. Her body was perfect.

He was now on top, they kissed hotly and broke gasping for air. Her hands meekly fumbled to pull off his belt, his thick cock was released. She smirked, she was already naked, on her knees she began to work his member in her hands. She sucked on it, licked it. Her tongue swirled around it covering it all with her saliva.

"What's you name?" he grunted as she pumped his erection.

She hesitated before answering and then stopped,"Hinamori Amu...your's?" She asked continuing.

He went on top again. She moaned as he licked and sucked on her nipples teasing them with his tongue and gently massaging them with his hands.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." He smirked watching her arch her back. His lips moved to kiss her neck and suck on it letting go with a pop. He touched the spot and continued. His hand moved to draw light circles on her thighs.

His hand touched her sensitive spot making her twitch. He smirked as he teased her, he licked it making her moan. He slid her tongue in tasting her,"You're already wet Amu?" He said her name with a seductive roll in his tone."What a pretty pink color..." he swore there was a taste of strawberries lingering in his mouth.

"D-Don't say that!" She blushed, they kissed as he entered in two fingers. He pumped them in her making her wither in his touch. She let out moans, then he out in three fingers.

She whimpered,"S-Stop teasing me!" She cried out. He smirked against her stomach watching her pant.

"My, my...Amu wants it now?" He wet the tip of his dick against her entrance, she panted. He entered her, she moaned in pleasure,"A-Amu you're so tight!" He grunted as his shaft thrust in her.

He pulled one of her legs to wrap around his back, her hands hugged his neck. The room filled with Ikuto's shallow grunts and Amu's adorable moans and whimpers.

"I-Ikuto go faster!" She whined, he kissed her and went faster. Amu's walls tighten around his thick cock in her wet hole. They gasped when they both climaxed.

They fell on their cum stained sheets panting hard. Ikuto pulled her close and kissed her again. He pulled her slender creamy legs around his as he enters again.

She gasped and panted moaning in pleasure. His thick, pulsing member hit her insides giving her more pleasure. He grunted as he thrust in her tight hole. He smirked as he kissed her neck, she arched her slender back as he continued.

She was on top on him bouncing up and down. He laid back and watched her,"Amu, you're so sexy." He whispered in her ear. She blushed red and looked away. She gave in to all his passionate kisses.

Her moan were like music to his ears, his grunts made her smirk knowing he enjoyed it. She stayed on top and leaned in to breath on his ear," I-ku-to-kun." She smirked as she saw him blush.

His hands latched on to her thin waist as he thrust faster and faster,"You like this don't you my little strawberry?" He breathed in her ear,"you're about to cum huh?" He panted.

"Y-yeah..." she gasped as they both came again, collapsing on the bed they panted hard for air. They kissed again, then broke, again panting for air.

The both fell asleep in each other's arms. Amu's chest slowly rose up and down as she breathed. Ikuto looked like a child as he slept cuddling in the sheets.

He woke up first to see her beautiful face, her body stretched our before him. He smirked and gently pecked her cheek attempting to not disturb her sleep.

He dressed into his clothes again pulling the tie. He fixed his blazer and tighten his belt. Slowly she woke up and rubbed her eyes to see him changing. She smiled.

"Wanna do it again sometime?" His husky voice breathed into her ear. They kissed passionately before they broke.

"Sure, why not. You're pretty good in bed." Amu said, he had a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"My number, we'll see each other again. Amu-koi." He seductively said in her ear. She stood on her tippy toes to peck his lips.

"Alright."

So after that, Amu and Ikuto started dating. An occasional sex between them in just...some strange places. They lived a happy, and sexy ending

* * *

**Kawaii-This took forever, don't worry ill do as many suggestions as I can!**

**Amu-Holy Fucking Shit, what is this? -reads it horrified- WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I LOST MY PURENESS! I hate Kawaii.**

**Kawaii-Too bad, I think everyone would like a story where you were ahem femine. **

**Amu-So you're saying I'm not attractive enough? **

**Ikuto-Don't listen to her, and REVIEW or I will come to your house and rape you...just kidding **


End file.
